If You Jump, I'll Jump Too
by IsTheFireCatching
Summary: Peeta's POV of the bread scene in 'The Hunger Games'. This is just a one-short I though of, based on the song 'Skyway Avenue' by WeTheKings. Hope you enjoy :) Yeah: Simple summary, for a simple story I guess.


**Why, hello there Everybody!  
Another story came into my head, which is the reason I haven't been updating much lately..  
I will write this as a one shot, as otherwise I will never update anything else...  
Anyways, I hoped you like this.  
Yeah, I will talk lower down...  
Go and read xD**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

***Peeta's POV***

The sirens burst into life, breaking me from my temporary trance. It has become obvious by my dropping grades, that Geography is not my best subject.

It isn't that I don't try, or particularly hate the subject. It's just that...

6 years ago, I fell head over heels with a girl.  
My father had pointed her out, talking about her parents. I scoffed at the thought of his voice. He said; that 'when he sang, even the birds stopped to listen'.

I never knew how something so simple, could capture a heart. I know now though, I know only too well.

I have been drawing Katniss Everdeen for the entire lesson. She sits only two seats to my left, on the row in front of me. Even though I can only see the back of her head, it causes butterflies to flutter round my stomach. She is so beautiful, yet she doesn't even try.

I think of how my friends think 'Girls are Icky', but I totally disagree. When she is around me, I feel happy, and that is a very hard thing to be.

I watch as she steadily strides past the front of my desk, braid flowing behind her. Silver eyes wide open, piercing through the growing crowds out in the corridor.

The sirens = mining incident.

My world is spinning round my head, muted:  
Katniss's Father works in the mines, which would explain the slight fear in her eyes.  
If he dies, she will lose all hope.  
Without hope, you're nothing.

I look around, to see all the merchant children staying in their seats. Smiling apologetically at the ones from the Seam which rush out the door, attempting to reach those they love.

If you're from the Seam, the only place you can really work is the mines. Its open for Men and Women, anyone who can take the back breaking work. Those from the Seam, never get jobs in town: the two never mix. There have only been a few, in which one from Town and one from the Seam have ever really mixed.  
The only one I know if is Everlynn and Henry Everdeen. Mrs Everdeen was kicked out of her home, when her parents found out; I remember my father telling me their story.

The realisation hits me, of just how important this incident is.

Because of the Alarm, piercing through the now deserted corridors, we are dismissed for the day. I hear a few of the local boys cheering, and joking about how 'fortunate' it is to miss our Maths test. And, I have to admit, it takes everything within me, not to break their stupid faces.

After a few minutes of processing the factors, I decide I have to go and see if he is okay. If he made it out.

I amble through the now empty corridors. It brings on an eerie feel, like I shouldn't be here.

Once I have left the school premises, I debate what to do.

-Go to the mines, and offer condolences as to who needs it.  
-Go home: if worse comes to worse, they will not want me there.  
-Go to the mines, and wait on the outskirts. Out of view, yet able to see the survivors return to their loved ones.

I pick the latter, knowing it is for the best.

I know my way fairly well, and after a short amount of time, I'm there. Situated behind the trees, I watch as the numbers start to decrease with each round of injured workmen. Someone clocks my eye, in the latest round of miners.

He is middle height, with the usual black hair and grey eyes. Blood is coating his face, and the majority of his body. He walks over to the Everdeens, and shakes his head, and with that he is dragged away by his family.

I watch as Everlynn collapses to the floor.

Prim starts to cry,

but Katniss?

She just stares, unmoving.

The crowd is slowly disappearing, and I am about to do the same. But I see someone with the same blond hair and blue eyes that I wear. With his head low, he waltzes to the broken family. He takes Everlynn in his arms, while she throws her fists against his chest, sobbing.

"Dad." I mutter, falling further into the shadows.

_"See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." _

Not really knowing that to do, or even thing, I bolt back to the bakery.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" My mother screams, as I enter.

"School?" I answer, dumbfounded.

"Don't play smart with me, your brothers came back hours ago. Some stupid mine insistent, meant the school closed."

"I was, uh." I try and think of something to say, but before I can her hand strikes my face.

The instant sting tells me she has slapped me, again.

"I will deal with you later, I have a costumer." She growls, her face inches from mine.

I run up the stairs, just in time to hear her voice turn sickly sweet as she serves. I dash into my room, and sit on the edge of my bed.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and see that I have a big red hand print on my right cheek. But I don't care.

_"Katniss's father is dead."  
"Henry is dead."  
_Those two lines play in my head, over and over.

They will have nothing.  
I know that he used to hunt, in order to feed them.

I only know this, because my father bought his squirrels. I would often try to see if Katniss was behind him, and often she was. But not enough for her to know everything.

_How will they survive?_

Over the next few weeks, I watch Katniss.

More than usual.

She always used to be skinny, but now...

The weight is falling off her, as the days pass and I daren't even look at Prim. Every night, I try and think of a way to help but nothing comes to mind.

My mind works in overdrive, trying.

Thinking.

Nothing.

Working with my mother in the bakery, is painful. She spends her time, watching my every move. Looking for me to slip up, so she can 'teach me a lesson or two'.

There is a sudden rustling of our rubbish bins, round the back. My mother grumbles inaudible things under her breath. With it probably being better for me not to hear what she said, I just continue my work.

"OI, YOU!

Move on, unless you want me to call the peacekeepers on you.

Sick, I am of you Seam brats going through MY rubbish.

Go, now."

And with that, she stalks back inside. Glowering out of the window.

One of her words stand out to me: seam.

I glance out of the window, myself as I move to get some loaves out of the oven.

Katniss.

She is sat outside, in the rain. Water falling down her face, as she lies on the floor leaning against our apple tree.

I know the consequences of what I am about to do, but I act on only instinct alone. With my mother still sending daggers with her eyes, out of the window, I turn my attention to the loaves.

I push them a little too far into the flame, causing them to turn black on one side. I make sure they are still edible and not completely ruined, before starting with the charade.

I let the tray clatter to the floor, along with the bread I was removing from the oven.

Any normal mother would rush over asking if I was okay, hurt at all. Not mine.

She walks over, with hot poker.

Before I can react, she hit me across the face with it. The searing pain, causes me to take a step back and fall onto the floor.

"You IDIOT.

You have just cost us TWO loaves of bread.

Do you know what that means?!"

I just gulp in response, trying desperately to ignore the fire burning my face.

"Feed them to the pigs. You useless piece of..."

I'm out the back door, loaves in hand before I hear her last word.

I know what she would say though, I'm pretty used to the abuse from her.

Second nature, I guess.

I trudge through the mud, towards the pig pen. I don't look up at the broken beauty before me, I just throw both loaves in her direction. They land on the ground, only a foot in front of her. But before anything can be said, I spin round and walk back into the bakery to face the music.

I know that I should have said something, but what would I say. Nothing would be able to take away the pain they must be feeling.

When I walk back into the bakery, I see my father in the back and not my mother. He takes one look at me, and sends me upstairs with an apologetic smile.

But by the time I am upstairs, the broken beauty is gone.

Along with the two loaves of bread.

_"Good luck Katniss.  
I will protect you."_ I think, as I fall back on the bed and allow my thought so consume me.

**A/N: So, hello there!**

**How was that?  
Any good?**

**I love you guys so much, you keep me going.  
Reviews are always appreciated, just to let me know how I'm doing and ways to improve.**

**Thanks for believing and staying with me. **

**Always,  
Amy xxx**


End file.
